The Alternate Timeline
by Nonnahs
Summary: One shot as of now...possible expanision?. Small LxZ. Link takes revenge on the ignorant townspeople for casting him aside without so much as a glance. SongFic Iron Man


**Hey everyone It's me, back with another Zelda fanfiction. It's my first Zelda One-shot. It's a song fic to the song "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath. More or less, it could be a fic without the lyrics, but I think they add effect. Please R&R and I'll be motivated to write more :)**

**It's not AU. It's a story of how Link saved everyone's asses and how ungrateful and ignorant they are to him. Why? Because none of them remember. Zelda sent him back to live his seven years as a normal person should. Remember? Thus, in this fic, no one but he remembers what happened.****  
**

** This fic is called "The Alternate Timeline" (C) 10/3/2005  
**

_

* * *

_

_Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there Why should we even care?_

Wind swirled around his battle-torn body as he stood in the lushious grass of the Hylian field. His green garb stained across the chest with slashes in the seams to and fro. 'This is the end.' He thought with anger and regret.

This unkempt man was, ironic as it sounds, the Hero of Time, keeper of the Master Sword. Except, who knew this? Not one. Slowly, he found the strength to move once again. One foot. Then another. As if he were a machine, feet heavy as lead.

Only he knew of the events leading to his downfall. Only he would know of the horrors facing the country and only he was plagued by nightmares of the terror and pain of the cities where he once lived and those of which he had once saved from the brink of destruction and extinction.

_He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind_

He clenched the hilt of his steel sword, as if trying to relieve his body of the anguish he had seen in his travels.

It was the Alternate Timeline.

The Alternate Timeline did this to him.

He had once traveled to the future to put an end to unrest by the rebels of the country. There, he saw a destiny that should never have been seen by any of mankind. Destruction and ruin. Pain and suffering.

_Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold_

The townspeople are unaware of his anguish. They do not know, nor do they care for his problems. And why should they? They are unaware that he had saved them for certain and impending doom upon the land. He is just another untidy and disgusting man to them. He did not save their land. All he did was waste their oxygen.

"Worthless" One had called him. "Ungrateful scoundrel" said another. "Lazy boy with nothing to do but burden the rest of us with his problems" grunted a Carpenter as he walked by.

He just stood there, grinning madly. Amused by the irony in which he had gone through many trials to save that carpenters life and put a stop to the fire which once raged through the village of Kakariko.

And this was the thanks he got.

He had been thought to once be dead. If he wasn't dead, he sure acted as though he was. He was silent as the grave, always a twisted smile upon his face. As if he were ready to kill and plot his revenge.

_Now the time is here  
For iron man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved_

One foot. Then Another. Step by step until reaching his destination. His sword was held tightly in his left hand, as if ready to start a one-man massacre of the innocent people.

First, of course, without any sympathy, he'd hurt those who had mocked him. The carpenters, merchants and villagers. With his good heart tarnished he inched closer and closer to the final resting place of the people he once protected and risked his life for.

_Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge_

He enters the town. Ignored and unseen. His blonde hair ruffled and covered with small clumps of dirt.

His sword still drawn, he takes it to the necks of the few unfortunate souls to wander along his path in the alley-ways of the village. He quickly slits their throats to avoid noise and leaves the pools of blood to fall and collect by his feet.

He disappeared, leaving countless bodys behind him.

He inscribed a note, 'You're next.' upon the chests of his victims as a warning for those who were to find his trail of slayings.

_Heavy bolts of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron man lives again!_

His twisted smile grows as he begins to laugh sinisterly. His once well-to do heart corrupted by the hate and blissful ignorance of the people of the land.

He'd achieved the Triforce of Power.

Now he needed to conquer the Triforce of Wisdom from his former lover.

Princess Zelda.

* * *

Did you notice I didn't use Link's name at all in this fic:o R&R PLZ. 

Love,  
Shannon (Nonnahs)


End file.
